monstergalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pisces
Weeplet 'Appearance' Weeplet looks like a thorny, twisted plant with a flat, dragon-like head. It also looks like a lizard of some sort that has a thorny pile of poop on top of it... Most of it's body is brown, while most of it's head is green. 'Catching Rate' Beginner 'Mogadex Entry' "Weeplets are squishy, gelatinous Mogas that derive most of their nutrients from the seafloor." 'Attacks' *Headbutt (Physical attack) *Sludge (Zodiac attack) *Deaden (Special ability; redice your opponent's chance of scoring Critical Hits.) 'Locations' *Sandswirl Beach *Bushfall *Sandswirl Shrubwalk *Mangroove Shallows *Shellstone Beachfront *Shellstone Lighthouse Cathulu 'Appearance' Cathulu is a mix of a jellyfish and a cat with a mischievous look on its face. Can be found at MadBeetch Rapids. 'Catching Rate' Common 'Mogadex Entry' "Rising from the stygian depths beyond the veil of time and space comes pure evil personified: Cathulu." 'Attacks' *Punch (Physical attack) *Smothering Paws(Zodiac attack) *Armor (Special ability; Increse your defense against physical attacks) 'Locations' *MadBeetch River *MadBeetch Rapids Leviathan 'Appearance' Leviathan is a blue sea serpent/dragon. 'Catching Rate' Uncommon 'Mogadex Entry' "These watery serpents would dominate the seas if they weren't so few in numbers." 'Attacks' *Bodyslam (Physical attack) *Fin Surge (Zodiac attack) *Armor (Special ability; Increse your defense against physical attacks) 'Locations' *Sandswirl Beach *MadBeetch Rapids Paul 'Appearance' Paul is red octopus-like Moga wearing a crown. It has a blue star in the middle of it's head and glowing yellow eyes. 'Catching Rate' Rare 'Mogadex Entry' "The multi-armed Paul can attack you from just about every direction at once, making it extremely difficult to fend off." 'Attacks' *Bodyslam (Physical attack) *Octo-bomb (Zodiac attack) *Precision (Special ability; increased chance of scoring more Critical Hits.) 'Locations' *Southshire Bridge Clovey 'Appearance' --- 'Catching Rate' Beginner 'Mogadex Entry' "Cloveys embody the saying that 'you make your own luck' -this-is-your-four-leafed gold-pot-wearing Moga does just that!" 'Attacks' *Headbutt *Piledriver *Zodiac Attack 'Locations' *Darkwood *Mega Hole Jag 'Appearance' --- 'Catching Rate' Common 'Mogadex Entry' "When tamed, Jags are extremely friendly, and love haveing their bellies rubbed." 'Attacks' --- 'Locations' --- Anee 'Appearance' --- 'Catching Rate' Common 'Mogadex Entry' "Anee used to ve a loose confederation os single-celled organisms, but together they're bigger and stronger." 'Attacks' --- 'Locations' *Sandswirl Beach *Mangroove Shallows *Shellstone Beachfront *Shellstone Lighthouse *Bushfall *Sandswirl Mars 'Appearance' Como alien verde 'Catching Rate' Uncommon 'Mogadex Entry' "Mars abhor violence, so they pretend that their opponents are amazing presents that need to be opened." 'Attacks' --- 'Locations' --- surf city Syrene 'Appearance' Syrene is a mermaid. Her eyes are a stern intence blue. Her tail, shoulders, and head are made of blue rocks. And she has frills coming out of her back. 'Catching Rate' Super rare 'Mogadex Entry' "Syrenes wew once beautiful mermaids, but aeons in the deep have changed them into something more menacing." 'Attacks' *Uppercut (Physical Attack) *Sushi Roll (Zodiac Attack) *Healing Shield (Special Attack) 'Locations' Swirly Dump Shen 'Appearance' Shen is a large dark scaly fish, with long teeth and a needle-sharp horn on its head. Shen have jagged black rocks or dark opaque crystals covered in moss on their back. 'Catching Rate' Epic 'Mogadex Entry' "These ugly monstrosities rarely surface, and when they do it's to drag some poor victim down into the depths." 'Attacks' *Punch (Physical Attack) *Inky Shot (Zodiac Attack) *Vampire Embrace (Special Attack) 'Locations' *Rankwallow Momo 'Appearance' Momo is a kind of monkey with a bubble dome on his head and a cape 'Catching Rate' Legendary 'Mogadex Entry' "Momos have fearlessly forsaken their native habitat to plumb the depths of the sea." 'Attacks' --- 'Locations' --- Category:Zodiac Sign